a night with moon
by Zero2o1o
Summary: Big Macintosh receives a visit from princess Luna and from there they're lives change forever


A night with the moon

My little pony: friendship is magic fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter one: falling moon

Princess Luna stood out on her balcony alone as the night sky floated over head and a cool spring breeze blew through her moderate sapphire blue with grayish persian blue outline hair, right now the princess of the moon was checking all the stars were in their rightful places in the blacken sky above her "perfection as usual" the alicorn smiled to herself turning back to her bed chambers to read the letter her sister had left her before Princess Celestia had gone to bed.

Dear Luna

Sorry to bother you while you do you're work but I was wondering if you could talk to Big Macintosh, his sister Applejack says he's been acting strange and she's worried something's wrong with him. The reason I'm asking you is cause I know Big Mac and you are friendly and I figure he'll open up to you.

Thanks, your loving sister

Celestia

Princess Luna tapped her thin girlish fingers on the top of her black wood desk top as she reread the letter one more time trying to figure out why her sister wanted her of all people to go talk to Big Mac since they had only talked every once in a while but if Celestia thought she could help the big man she would see what she could do.

Big Macintosh was still inside the barn putting up the plow when he heard a loud cracking noise just outside the barn "who's there?" the big man called grabbing a nearby shovel to use as a weapon if he had too "hello Big Macintosh" the voice of princess Luna replied coming around one of the half closed doors, immediately the farmer dropped his shovel and fell to one knee bowing his head as he kneeled "your highness what brings you to Apple Acres?" Big Mac asked not daring to look up at the alicorn "I came to speak to you" Luna replied her foot steps coming closer to the oldest and only male member of the Apple family.

Suddenly Big Mac's mouth was bone dry like he had been working out in the field all day and hadn't drank a drop of water when he realized that the princess of the moon had come to his family's ancestral home to see him and not his sister Applejack was a shock to the big man "you came to see me?" the brilliant orange haired farmer asked trying to get some liquid in his mouth "yes I was told something has been bothering you" Luna answered cracking a almost unseen smile on her lips, Big Mac cocked one of his eye brows confused nothing had been bugging him lately in fact things had been fine "then why did my sister?" then it hit Luna like a rock had been dropped onto her head Celestia and Applejack been trying to get Big Mac and her to become a couple this made Luna felt some what angry and embarrassed.

"It seems that our sisters have been making plans behind our backs" the fair skinned alicorn princess frowned telling Big Mac he could rise to his feet "what do you mean your highness?" Macintosh asked roughing his brilliant orange hair with one of his massive callus hands, Big Mac stood at a commanding 2 meters tall his body packed with thick muscles causing him to tower over princess Luna who was only 1.6 meters and had a lean slightly muscled body "read this" the princess told the farmer using her magic to teleport the letter Celestia had sent her and gave it to Big Mac who read it "what in the world is this?" the brilliant orange farmer inquired sounding angry and confused by what he was reading.

Luna walked up to Big Mac and came around him so that she to could read the letter even though she didn't need too "for some reason Celestia and Applejack are trying to get us together, I don't know why they thought this idea would work?" the princess of the moon answered having to bend her neck to look up into Mac's tan weathered face "they figured we were already in some kind of relationship" Macintosh remarked crushing the letter and tossed it away.

Princess Luna let a flirtatious smile grow causing Big Mac's knees to almost buckle but at the last second he stable himself keeping the big man from falling over and making a complete fool of himself "oh and what kind of relationship do you think our sisters think we're in?" the moderate cyan eyed alicorn said in a seductive voice wanting to see how hard Big Mac could blush "I'm uh not sure your highness" Big Macintosh replied nervously his cheeks now a rosy red "please Big Mac call me Luna we're friends after all" the alicorn smiled wrapping her arms around one of the farmer's thick heavily muscled arms and pulled herself close to the tall man who only blushed harder as he felt Luna's B-cup breast press up against his arm.

The young princess knew what she was doing would be considered inappropriate behavior for a princess if she tried this in the royal courts of Canterlot of course Luna didn't care what the nobles thought they were all self serving and only cared for their own political standing unlike Big Mac who had gone out of his way to help those who needed it "we are friends an't we?" Luna asked pouting out her bottom lip to give Macintosh a sad look "of course Luna I don't see why we wouldn't be" Macintosh quickly answered not wanting to up set the beautiful alicorn hugging his arm "in that case we should go to one of the local bars" the mare in the moon cheered pulling on the massive farmer's arm but he didn't move "I'm sorry Luna but I can't I've still got lots of chores I got to do" Big Mac frowned knowing that if he didn't get his chores done his grandma would rap him on the head with her cane.

"I'm sure you're grandmother wouldn't mind if you skip out on your chores since you'll courting an actual princess" Luna cooed lying her head on Big Mac's bicep and smiled up at him, for a moment Big Mac thought about weather or not he should take Luna up on her offer and skip out on his chores, Big Mac didn't see why he couldn't go to a bar with Luna specially after all the work he had done around his family's farm and around Ponyville "you know what you're right Luna my granny probably won't mind if I take off to have a drink with a friend" the last male member of the Apple family agreed giving Luna a low bow and led her out of his family's barn.

After Macintosh took a quick shower he and Luna walked down to the Apple's world famous apple orchard "wow Big Mac how many trees does you're family have?" the princess asked seeing apple trees as far as her eyes could see "I'm not exactly sure how many trees we have" Macintosh replied knowing his family had to many trees to count "well no matter how many apples trees your family owes the Apple family you provides Canterlot with 35% of their fruits and vegetables" Luna explained noticing the hint of pride in Macintosh's face "wow I didn't think my family provide so much of Canterlot's food" the sap green eyed man smiled surprised Apple Acre made enough food to feed the capital.

About a meter ahead was the Cutie Mark Crusader's tree house and inside was Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo "uh oh if the girls see us together they'll tell everyone in Ponyville" Big Mac said coming to a stop before the three eight years old girls saw him and the princess of the moon "don't worry" princess Luna smiled her horn started glowing it's moderate cobalt blue hue and in a flash Luna was gone replaced by a pale woman with raven black hair and light blue eyes "holy cow Luna is that you?" Macintosh asked amazed by the princess's ability to change her appearance at will.

"Yes it's me, not bad uh?" the now plain woman grinned running her hands over her curvy lustful hips "you're telling me" Mac whole heartily agreed stunned by how easily Luna could change what she looked like without even trying "I see you enjoy a good looking woman with nice big boobs" the princess commented lying her hands atop her now C-cup breasts "a woman's body isn't the only thing I care about I care about their personality too" the big man replied putting his hands on his own hips and grinned.

Luna wrapped her arms around Big Mac's mid section pressing her boobs up against the big man's stomach and caused his pecker to pep up just enough that it touched Luna's upper stomach "I'm so sorry I….I can't believe" Big Mac tried to explained but was quieted when Luna put her pointer finger on his lips to shut him up "Macintosh I'm use to being the eye of men's sexual desires so there's no need to be embarrassed" the alicorn cooed tightening her hug which made Mac's dick a little harder.

Macintosh adjusted his head to one side to hear if the Cutie Mark Crusaders had been listening to their conversation "one sec" the sap green eyed farmer told the woman holding him gently pushing her away and went up into the tree house.

As he popped his head through the 1.5 meter by 1.5 meter trap door that bearly was big enough for Big Mac to fit he found Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sitting in the far corner of the treehouse far from the window "hi Big Mac" Applebloom greeted her big brother acting a little to excited to see him which made the oldest of the Apple children suspicious "hi?, what are you three up too?" the muscled farmer returned the greeting only allowing half his body through the trap door since the treehouse couldn't possibly hold his impressive 117kg heavily muscled body.

Big Macintosh scanned the treehouse memories of the time he had spent in this place as a child coming back to him and he couldn't and didn't bother to stop the smile that came to his lips "y'all haven't been spying on me and my friend have you?" the brilliant orange haired man asked leaning on the edge of the trap door "no we would never do that" Sweetie Belle was the first to answer but Big Mac had the feeling she had picked up the ability to hide the truth like her sister Rarity did when she was using or trying to get something out of a unexpecting man but it wouldn't work on Big Mac he was to smart to fall for what Sweetie Belle was selling "you wouldn't be lying to me would you?" Macintosh said raising one of his eye brows in a questioning look.

"Noooo" all three members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders said together giving Big Mac innocent smiles "Applebloom if you're lying to me I'll make sure Granny grounds you for a entire month" Macintosh warned his youngest sister who now looked worried "is everything ok up there Big Mac?" Luna called from the bottom of the tree the treehouse sat on "yeah everythings fine" the massive man called back keeping a watchful eye on the three little girls in the treehouse "who's she?" Scootaloo asked going over to the window to look down at the raven black haired woman standing below them "that an't any of your business" Big Mac told the young pegasus.

Before leaving the Cutie Mark Crusaders Big Mac told them that whatever they had heard him or his date say they won't to tell anyone cause if they did Macintosh would make sure all three of the girls's parents or guardians would know they were telling people's secrets again and they would all be in deep trouble.

"Did you have to scare the girls like that?" princess Luna commented having changed back into herself once she and her date were out of the Cutie Mark Crusader's eye site "trust me Luna with those three it's best to put a little scare in them" Macintosh replied knowing that his sister and her friends had a bad habit of getting into trouble "specially since the Cutie Mark Crusaders have a talent to get themselves into situations they shouldn't" the mountain of a man continued telling his date about the time Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had given him and their teacher a love potion to get them together "oh yes Applejack told me about that one time" the princess smiled remembering how the second oldest Apple child had mention the incident in a passing comment.

The farmer and the princess came to the crossroad stopping there "if you want I could teleport us to Ponyville" Luna told the muscled man that was towering next to her "come Luna you don't need to do that it's a nice night" Big Mac told the alicorn looking up at the clear starry night sky, the moderate sapphire blue with grayish persian blue outline haired alicorn also turned her head upward toward the sky "it must be something to get to look at this kind of site every night" the farmer remarked astonish by the site.

The moon was waxing full tonight giving off a bright white glow that was the only source of light which made Luna impossibly even more beautiful then she already was "oh wow" Macintosh said softly in almost a whisper "what was that Big Mac?" Luna asked turning to look up into her date's face to find that he was staring at her and his jaw had dropped "why are you looking at me like that?" the alicorn princess blushed feeling embarrassed by the way her date was staring at her, now it was Macintosh's turn to blush looking away from Luna to his scuffed black work boots "I'm sorry Luna I shouldn't be staring at you like some gawking jackass" the brilliant orange haired farmer apologized figuring Luna was tired of men labeling her as nothing but a sex symbol.

For a moment Big Macintosh thought Luna was going to start chastising him for gawking at her like a piece of meat but it never came and this caused the mountain of a man to look down at the shorter woman who was smiling at him "please don't apologize I know you didn't mean anything rude by you're staring, in fact I'm flattered" the moderate cyan eyed alicorn smiled taking one of Big Mac's massive hands into her own, compared to Luna's hand which was smooth and flawless Macintosh's hand was rough and caked with thick calluses from the years of hard work on his family's farm but the princess didn't mind she just wanted to hold onto Big Mac till they got into Ponyville.

"The moon is beautiful, but you're far more beautiful" Big Mac remarked wanting to flirt with his date a little to ease some of the uncomfortable tension "Mr. Macintosh are you flirting with me?" Luna asked with a sly smile "can you blame me?" the muscled farmer grinned shrugging his broad wide shoulders "no I can't? But what would Applejack say if she stare you saying such things to a princess?" Luna stated but when she saw annoyed glare in Mac's sap green eyes "who I date an't any of Applejack's business" the oldest of the Apple children frowned not tightening his grip so not to hurt his date's hand "sorry Luna I didn't mean to snap like that" Big Mac apologized his face flushing with embarrassment "no I understand Big Mac Celestia also sometimes tries to interfere with my love life as we both know" the alicorn princess stated a bit annoyed that her own sister had been trying to choose who she would be with.

"Who else has you're sister tried to set you up with?" Macintosh inquired sounding a bit jealous that other men got to go on a date with Luna "no one of any importance just some high ranking noblemen and military personnel" the moderate sapphire blue with grayish persian blue outline haired princess answered interested by the fact her date was showing some jealousy "oh so you've dated men of greater importance then me?", if that's the case why did you suggest we go out for a drink?" Big Mac said disappointedly thinking the princess was only toying with him out of boredom or sick sense of humor "Mac the only reason I went on those stupid dates was because my sister asked me too, but you're different you don't see me as just a princess but a person as well" Luna explained lying her head on her date's strong arm that could easily snap a neck.

Macintosh told his alicorn date he was sorry for acting jealous even though he had no reason to be but Luna told him not to worry about it she didn't care about her pass dates all she cared about was enjoying this date they were on now.  
Luna had never been to any of the three bars that was in Ponyville but she figured they would be more fun then the bars in Canterlot which was full of the rich and elite of the capital city "so which bar do you want to go too?" Big Mac asked wanting his date to pick which bar they went too "I heard from Pinkie Pie that The Party Bowl is a fun place" the moderate cyan eyed woman replied only knowing that one bar "yeah ok we can go there" Mac smiled never actually gone to The Party Bowl cause he wasn't big on drinking.

It wasn't hard to pick out Big Mac in a crowd specially since he towered over everybody in Ponyville as a mountain of muscle specially when he was compared to someone as petite looking as princess Luna who's wings were big enough that the bottom of them dragged on the ground "shouldn't you hide who you are Luna I mean people might get the wrong idea" the sap green eyed farmer commented seeing that some people had been watching them ever since they entered Ponyville "why should I care what they think we're only walking down the street" the co-ruler of Equestria casually said not bothering to look at anyone else but her date, Big Mac smiled he knew Luna had a point if wasn't like they were an actual couple.

"Hey Dash isn't that Big Mac?" Pinkie Pie asked coming out of a shop with Rainbow Dash and before she noticed princess Luna wrapped around one of the big man's heavily muscled arms "it sure is, but what's Luna doing hanging onto him like that?" Rainbow Dash replied just as stunned to see one of the five alicorn princesses holding onto the two meter tall mountain of a man "maybe their dating?" Pinkie Pie stated unable to take her light cerulean eyes off what she was seeing "if they are well damn Luna has her hands full" Rainbow Dash laughed at her own dirty joke.

Wanting to see what Big Mac and princess Luna were up too Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie followed the couple staying a good 15 meters back so not to be seen "where do you think they're going?" the rainbow haired pegasus remarked when Big Mac and Luna passed the side road that led to princess Twilight Sparkle's castle and headed for the other side of town "I'm not sure" Pinkamena said hiding behind a cart so not to be seen even though her puffy brilliant raspberry hair could still be noticed "Pinkie what are you doing?, they can see you" Dash barked shoving her friend down some more so she was out of site.

"Hey now I can't see" the baker assistant complained trying to see over the cart but Rainbow Dash wouldn't let her back up "sssssshhhhh quiet Pinkie or they're hear you" Rainbow Dash snapped clamping her other hand over Pinkie's mouth, once Big Mac and Luna were a few more meters from Rainbow Dash and Pinkie's hiding spot the weather manager removed her hand from her friend's mouth and the two continued their pursuit "quick their heading down Cliff Berry" the moderate cerise eyed pegasus said pulling Pinkie by the wrist down an alleyway to cut the couple off "I think their going to The Party Bowl" Dash continued looking up and down the street to see only the club and some other shops which sold clothing and other things.

"Why are those people giving that man a piece of plastic?" Luna asked pointing at the bouncer manning the front door "that's the bouncer he's checking people's i.d to make sure no underaged people get in" Big Mac explained before realizing his date probably didn't have any form of identification then again she was princess Luna and everyone knew who she was "holy crap it's princess Luna" someone said causing everyone in the line to fall to one knee "wow she's with Big Mac, how did he land a woman like her?" someone else remarked unable not to notice the muscled man next to the princess "I guess every princess needs a consort but Luna shouldn't of picked Big Mac that guy gonna rip her in half" a young woman whispered into her friend's ear who started giggling at the comment.

Inside The Party Bowl loud music played while strobe lights moved about the dance floor which was full of people dancing alone, in couples or as a group "they all seem to be having fun" Luna yelled in order to be heard over the loud music "it seems so, come on let's find a table" Big Mac replied in a booming voice tilting his head toward the tables up against the far wall, it wasn't hard for Big Mac and Luna to find a table.

The couple ordered their drinks finding out that all their drinks were on the house "have you ever been here before?" Luna asked still having to yell cause the music was so loud "no I'm actually not that big of a drinker" Macintosh answered leaning back in his seat which he worried wouldn't be able to hold his weight "well then we're have to see what you're limit is Mr. Macintosh" the alicorn princess smiled just as a waitress come back with their alcoholic drinks "I don't think that's wise your highness" Macintosh told his date who just kept smiling at him.

Big Macintosh drank his beer slowly wanting to enjoy the alcoholic beverage that came from his family's farm "how's you're drink?" the brilliant orange haired farmer asked his date who had ordered some kind of martini "it's quite good" the alicorn smiled holding the martini glass to her lips "happy to hear that" the farmer commented taking a long drink from his beer.

After an hour of drinking Luna was feeling pretty good so much so that the princess was wanting to dance "come on Macintosh let's go dancing" the somewhat drunk alicorn cheered standing up and grabbed her date's massive arm and pulled on it "I really an't much for dancing Luna" Mac frowned knowing cause of his size dancing wasn't easy cause with one wrong step he could crush his dance partner's feet "don't worry I'll help you" the princess told her date in a soft caring voice taking Big Mac's massive hand into her own.

Not wanting to disappoint his date Big Mac stood up and followed Luna down to the dance floor "put you're hands here and here" princess Luna instructed as she placed Macintosh's hands on one of her hips and the small of her back.

[Climb: Mystery Skulls]  
The spell you got on me  
It's like magic  
Got me feeling like I'm fallin' in love  
Got me feeling like I'll never give up, oh  
Got me feeling like I'll never give up on you

The couple started their dance slowly moving in a small circle so to give Big Mac a little practice before they speed things up.

It's like magic  
I got you feeling like you're fallin' in love  
I got you feeling like you'll never give up, oh  
Got you feeling like you'll never give up on–  
It's like magic  
Got me feeling like I'm fallin' in love  
Got me feeling like I'll never give up, oh  
Got me feeling like I'll never give up on you

It's like magic  
I got you feeling like you're fallin' in love  
I got you feeling like you'll never give up, oh  
Got you feeling like you'll never give up on–

"For a big man you're pretty light on your feet" Luna said into her date's ear having to use her wings to hover in the air for a few seconds.

[Chorus: Brandy]  
Magic magic!  
(Ooh ooh)  
Magic magic!  
(Ooh ooh)  
Magic magic magic magic!  
(Ooh ooh)

After a minute Luna saw that Big Mac was having trouble trying not to stomp on her feet so the princess decided that she would give him a helping hand "hold still for a second" the alicorn told her date who came to a stop, using her wings to hover a centimeter off the ground to allow her horn to gently poke against Macintosh's forehead and with a moderate cobalt flash Big Mac learned how to dance every kind of dance there was in a matter of seconds.

Magic magic!  
(Ooh ooh)  
Magic magic!  
(Ooh ooh)  
Magic magic magic magic!  
(Ooh ooh)

[Verse 1: Mystery Skulls]  
It's not the way you wear your hair  
Oh, you just cut down to there  
It was incredible to Macintosh he now knew how to dance like he had been doing it all his life "how did you do that?" the sap green eyed farmer gasped as he ran through all his new knowledge.

Oh no

It's not the way you move your eyes  
Though it took me by surprise  
Oh no  
(Ooh ooh)

"It was a very simple memory spell I learned when I was a teenager" the co-ruler of Equestria had to yell over the music a cute little smile on her lips "you're one hell of a smart woman you know that Luna" Big Mac called back pulling the alicorn close and led her in waltz.

Before this night is over  
I pull your body closer  
I wanna give it to you  
I wanna give it back

Before this night is over  
I pull your body closer

"This song isn't exactly a waltz?" the moderate sapphire blue with grayish persian blue outline haired alicorn commented not actually caring cause she liked the waltz.

[Climb: Mystery Skulls]  
The spell you got on me  
It's like magic  
Got me feeling like I'm fallin' in love  
Got me feeling like I'll never give up, oh  
Got me feeling like I'll never give up on you

"It meant not be but at leasts I'm not stomping around like a giant fool" Big Mac remarked happy that the princess used the memory spell to help him.

It's like magic  
I got you feeling like you're fallin' in love  
I got you feeling like you'll never give up, oh  
Got you feeling like you'll never give up on–

For a long time the couple danced not really paying any attention to the people around them "I need to sit down" Luna told her date her feet were now aching, being the gentlemen his mother had taught him to be Big Mac scooped Luna up in his strong arms and carried her off the dance floor and back to their table "I haven't danced like that in a thousand years" the alicorn smiled as Macintosh put her back on her feet "ha ha ha ha I haven't danced like that my entire life" Big Mac laughed pulling Luna's chair out for her and then sat in his own chair "you were quite good if I say so my self" the alicorn princess smiled laying her feminine hand atop of Big Mac's massive hand.

The massive mountain of muscle that was Big Macintosh blushed at the complement he had never been told he was good at dancing in fact everyone whoever had dance with had told him that they never wanted to dance with him again "I appreciate the complement but if you hadn't used that spell of yours you'd be going to the hospital with every bone in you're feet broken" the farmer joked playfully but Luna didn't seem concerned.

Big Mac and princess Luna talked at least they tried the music drowned out any chance for them to have a conversation so they had a few more drinks "you're soooo fuun way more then my sister" Luna shouted partly slurring her words and leaned heavily on the table "come on Luna you've got to cut princess Celestia some slack she's got a lot of stuff on her hands what with helping you run the country" Big Macintosh had to yell so he could be heard, the guardian of the moon let out a rye snort clearly there was still some hard feelings between the princess of the sun and moon.

Big Macintosh's father Apple Cider had told him once when he was 15 ¼ that when two women were fighting or were mad at one another it was best not to take sides if anything it would be a good idea to stay neutral so not to face one or both the women's wrath and that was a saying the big man took to heart "I'm not taking princess Celestia's side that's for sure" the tall muscled man told the princess of the moon wanting her not to think he was against her "are you only saying that cause you know what kind of power I hold?" Luna said with a rye grin one of her eye brows rising only a centimeter.

The big man let out a hearty laugh getting a annoyed look from some of the people that were sitting around him and Luna they clearly thought he wasn't good enough to be in the same town as the co-ruler of their nation cause he was a backwood farmer who didn't know his rightful place in society "ah come on Luna we both know you'll way to kind hearted to harm someone who was only joking" the sap green eyed man laughed with a big smile on his face "that's to true" Luna started but stopped speaking when a unicorn with dark blue and blue eyes on up to the couple "hello your highness, why don't you join me and my friends and leave this stupid ass inbreed hick to think about how you're out of his league" the man greeted the princess giving her a low bow while he gave Big Mac a dirty look.

Macintosh stood at his full height of two meters towering over the other man who bearly came up to Big Mac's chest "what did you just call me Brickleberry?" Big Mac frowned grabbing Brickleberry by the collar of his shirt and lifted him easily so his feet were bearly touching the floor "oops looks like you picked a fight you can't win" Luna said lying her head on the palm of her hand amused that someone in Ponyville was dumb enough to insult her date "put me down you brain dead asshole" Brickleberry snapped trying to get free but Big Mac was to strong "how about I break you're arms so you can't scratch your balls for the next six months" the farmer threatened seeing Brickleberry's friends getting up from their tables but they won't dumb enough to attack Macintosh who was three times as buff as anyone of them.

Big Mac could tell that Brickleberry was drunk the smell of whisky was on his breath and his eyes were blood shot so seeing no point in fighting with the drunken prick the big man let go of the other man's collar letting him fall in a heap on the floor where his wiser friends retrieved him and dragged Brickleberry out of The Party Bowl before he said something that would cause Big Mac to snap his neck.

Meanwhile four meters away Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were at a table watching Big Macintosh and princess Luna talking, drinking and having a good time "wow I've never actually seen princess Luna laugh that much" Pinkie commented surprised to see the alicorn as happy as she was now "I now right?, it's so weird to think that we've spend so much time with Luna and she was only partly happy and now here she is laughing her head off with Big Mac" Rainbow Dash agreed before taking a drink from her Derby Fizz cocktail.

Just then a man Pinkie and Dash knew as Brickleberry walked up to Big Mac and Luna giving the princess a low bow while giving Macintosh a dirty look then the dark blue haired man said something that caused Big Mac to stand up and grab the shorter man by the collar of his shirt lifting Brickleberry off the ground "oh shit" the rainbow haired pegasus frowned seeing Brickleberry's friends getting up from their tables "well Brickleberry about to die" Pinkie remarked knowing that Big Mac could beat the shit out of anyone dumb enough to pick a fight with him, to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie's relief Macintosh dropped Brickleberry who fell into a heap on the floor and was quickly retrieve by his friends.

"Come on Luna lets get out of here" Big Mac told his date helping the alicorn to her feet and led her out of The Party Bowl not knowing Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were right behind them.

Once they were outside Big Mac and Luna made their way to the center of Ponyville where there were some of the nicer restaurants "what do you want to eat?" Big Mac asked his alicorn date who placed a finger onto her chin as a show of thought "how about sushi?, I hear Ponyville has an excellent sushi restaurant" the moderate sapphire blue with grayish persian blue outline haired princess stated giving the tall man a kind little smile "oh yeah I've heard we've had a sushi restaurant but I never actually been to it" the sap green eyed farmer replied trying to remember where the restaurant was.

Halfway to the sushi restaurant the couple ran into princess Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike the dragon "hi Luna what brings you to Ponyville?" the younger princess greeted the co-ruler of Equestria giving her a brief friendly hug "I'm here on a date with Macintosh" Luna replied causing Twilight and Spike's jaws to drop and their eyes to move to the big man who blushed and gave them a lopsided smile "damn Big Mac how did this happen?" Spike asked in a stunned voice amazed that this man he had known for years had gotten a date with one of the five princesses "Applejack and princess Celestia seem to be plotting to get us together for some reason although I'm not complaining" Big Mac answered rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm surprised Celestia and Applejack would do something like this" Twilight remarked wondering why her former teacher and one of her best friends would openly lie to both Big Mac and Luna "I have the feeling my sister saw that me and Mac connected during the last fair and probably went to Applejack and talked about seeing weather or not they could make us a official couple" the guardian of the moon explained figuring that was how the plan had came to be "hey you guys why is Pinkie and Rainbow Dash hiding behind that building?" Spike asked pointing to a shop that was a little over seven meters away.

Twilight, Big Mac and Luna turned in the direction Spike had indicated to see the familiar puffy raspberry hair of the baker assistant poking out from the side of the building "y'all meant as well come out you two" Big Macintosh shouted getting some odd stares from some people around him and his friends "see Pinkie Pie I told you to stay behind me"Rainbow Dash snapped at her over cheerful friend coming out of her hiding place and started for Twilight, Luna and Big Macintosh frowning and cussing the entire time.

"Why have you been following us?" Big Mac inquired wanting to know exactly why his sister's friends had been following him and Luna, neither Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie could come up with a credible excuse for stocking Big Mac and Luna the whole night, so they apologize and went home leaving Big Mac and Luna to some how escape from Twilight and Spike so they could continue their date "so Big Mac where are you two going now?" the princess of friendship asked with a clever grin "Luna and me were going to that sushi restaurant in the middle of town" Big Mac answered blushing a little bit "that place is sooo good the steak literally melts in you're mouth" Spike smiled his mouth watering at the thought of the sushi restaurant's delicious food.

Twilight rolled her moderate violet eyes and told her assistant that they had to get going they had to get home so Twilight could read the new book she just bought "Big Mac why don't we invite Twilight and Spike to join us?" Luna asked her date but princess of friendship kindly declined the offer cause she really wanted to read her new book "don't take it personal princess Luna but whenever Twilight gets a new book she has to read it right away" the dragon told the guardian of the moon before saying good bye to the princess and Big Mac before running after his master.

Finally free from all their friends Big Macintosh and Princess Luna made their way over to the sushi restaurant "uh oh I didn't know this place was one of those fine dining places" the farmer frowned when he saw a few people in their Sunday best going into the restaurant "don't worry Big Mac" the princess in the moon said as her horn started to glow it's moderate cobalt blue hue once again and in a flash Big Mac was wearing a white dress shirt with a black bow tie, dress jacket, vest, and dress shoes while Luna was now wearing a backless midnight black dress that showed off her amazing curves and the front of the dress was low cut giving anyone who looked a good peak at her B-cup breasts and was wearing a matching pair of high heels "what do you think?" the beautiful alicorn asked knowing her question was redundant cause Big Mac's jaw had dropped upon seeing her in her dress "I knew that would be you're answer" Luna grinned wrapping her arms around her date's bicep and started for the restaurant.

Unlike everyone else in Ponyville who had to call ahead to get a reservation princess Luna and Big Macintosh could just go in and be seated in a matter of minutes "wow Luna being royalty has some great benefits" the brilliant orange haired farmer commented as he and his date were brought to a table near the back of the restaurant "oh yes there are some wonderful benefits to being a member of the royal family, but I don't usually go out to use them until tonight" Luna said looking up at Mac and gave him a big smile.

But as Luna sat down her smile broke into a frowned "but being a princess also has it's draw backs" the alicorn said with a grimace "what do you mean?" Big Mac inquired wanting to know why his date seemed up set "I spent centuries trapped on the moon knowing I would never age and think that I would never see my sister or my friends, the true down side is even if I find someone to love me it won't last cause I'll out live anyone who loves me" the moderate cyan eyed alicorn explained her shoulders sagging as she knew the same thing would happen to princess Cadance and any other alicorn "the best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard, but must be felt with the heart, it's a old quote my pa told me once when I was growing up when I wasn't sure I'd ever find the time to get a girlfriend and even though you'll live on it doesn't mean you can't love someone" Big Mac said explaining the saying to his date who looked a bit confused.

"So what you're father was saying was that even though I'm an immortal being that doesn't mean I shouldn't try to find that special somebody" Luna remarked her frown once again became a little smile "well yeah pretty much" Macintosh agreed feeling his cheeks becoming warm as he thought about the possibility of him and Luna being together but he quickly dismissed the very idea.

"And do you have any idea who that someone special meant be?" the moderate sapphire blue with grayish persian blue outline haired alicorn asked with a rye smile on her soft looking lips and this made the farmer's mind flash to a Image of himself and Luna lying in his bed naked their bodies entangled "no bad Big Mac get those kinds of thoughts out of you're head your better then that" the sap green eyed man thought chastising himself for letting those dirty thoughts enter his head "what's the matter?" the princess of the moon asked giggling at the blush on the farmer's face.

"It's nothing" Mac lied who had never really been good at lying and Luna knew this thanks to Applejack "oh I thought we could be a couple" Luna teased wanting to see how red the big man's face could go "us?, come on Luna don't joke like that" Big Mac nervously chuckled but the princess's smile didn't break "who said I was joking?, come now why couldn't we be a couple?" the alicorn princess replied her grin only got a little bigger.

Big Mac gulped hard as he felt Luna's beautiful moderate cyan eyes bore through his head "I mean you're a princess and I'm just a farmer" the muscled man coughed on his drink of water causing it to splashed his dress shirt when he felt Luna's foot run up his leg to his upper thigh near his crotch "and why does that matter?" the alicorn replied in a sultry voice pushing her foot a little closer to Macintosh's dick, the oldest and only male member of the Apple family let out a loud yelp when he felt the alicorn touched his private which got the attention of a couple people but they looked away when they saw Luna was sitting at the table the noise was coming from "keep it down or they're throw us out" Luna cooed as her foot continued to massage her date's ever growing shaft "then stop playing with my dick" Macintosh whispered in a harsh tone scooting back just enough that Luna's foot couldn't reach his johnson anymore "you're being no fun Big Mac" princess Luna frowned playfully opening her menu to see what the restaurant had to eat.

As much as Big Mac enjoyed Luna's advances the mountain of muscle that was Macintosh had been taught by his father, mother and his grandmother that he shouldn't mess around with a beautiful woman although Luna wasn't any ordinary beautiful woman she had the power to move the moon and stars at will and probably could turn the farmer into a cockroach And squish him with the heel of her shoes.

"I know this is a stupid question but what exactly is sushi?" Big Mac asked unsure what to order from the menu "raw seafood, vegetables and sometimes tropical fruits and rice, it's all very good here let me pick you're food" Luna replied glancing down the list to see what her date meant enjoy "oh this stuff is raw seafood?, hey Luna I can't have shellfish I have a pretty bad allergy to it" Big Mac commented when he realized what they were about to eat but then he saw there was crab, crawfish and other kinds of shellfish on the menu "that's alright this restaurant has artificial crabs" the guardian of the moon smiled not wanting her date to go into epileptic shock "I appreciate you taking care to not pick food that will aggravate allergy" the brilliant orange haired man smiled but Luna told him not to worry about it.

Luna gave her and Big Mac's order to their waiter who quickly gave it to the kitchen who put it first in line ahead of every other order they had gotten "what's with these sticks?" Big Mac asked holding up his chop sticks "you use those to eat you're sushi" Luna instructed picking up her own chop stick and showed her date how to hold them.

Big Mac tried his best but he couldn't stop himself from breaking his chop sticks in half with his thick callus fingers "ah damn" the farmer growled as the chop sticks fell out of his fingers "you have to be gentle as if you were handling a woman and from what I've heard you've got plenty of experience in that field" the alicorn told the big man not hiding the sexual innuendo in her tone "I don't know what you heard but I an't some kind of man whore" Macintosh replied wanting to know why everyone in Ponyville thought he was a manly slut "oh really?, then how many women have you slept with then?" the alicorn asked with a devious little smile "why does it matter?, it's not like I'm planning on sleeping with anyone else but" just then Big Mac slapped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from saying something really really stupid.

Princess Luna leaned forward interested in what her date had been about to say "what was that?" the princess inquired but Big Mac didn't seem to want to embarrass himself anymore he already had "damn it Macintosh you stupid asshole, why did you have to open you're big mouth" the sap green eyed man thought mentally punching himself for saying something so dumb "ok look Luna I know you came here to help me with some personal problem that doesn't exist and I know we're friends but this whole time I can't help but feel you want me more then just as a friend" Big Mac told his date truthfully wanting to break through the sexual tension he had felt the entire night "is that so?, if that's the case let's get out of here and I'll show you how I feel about you" Luna grinned tilting her head to the side.

Big Macintosh and Luna ate their meal talking about how Big Mac's parents had been a huge part of who he became when he grow into a man "then who taught you how to sing?" Luna figuring one of her date's parents taught him to use his amazing singing voice "my ma did actually she wanted me to have a talent other then being strong" the mountain of muscle of a man answered blushing a little cause he had been a mama's boy when he was younger "could you show me how well you're mother taught you?" the moderate sapphire blue with grayish persian blue outline haired requested pointing to the karaoke machine that was across the restaurant "only if you join me" Big Mac replied standing to his commanding two meters height and helped Luna to her feet and together they made their way to the karaoke machine where they picked the perfect song to sing together.

(Luna)  
We were strangers,  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are,  
And I'm suddenly standing,  
At the beginning with you

Big Mac had known that princess Luna had a wonderful singing voice but what he heard had gone beyond what he had expected to hear.

(Big Mac)

No one told me  
I was going to find you,  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart,

(Both)

When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Luna wasn't that surprise to hear Big Mac's gorgeous singing voice she had heard him sing before even though the farmer had no idea but maybe she would tell him later.

(Chorus)

And life is a road  
And I wanna to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

The chorus was provided by the karaoke machine that was fine for the couple they just smiled at one another.

(Luna)

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure

(Big Mac)

Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
(Both) Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Princess Luna wasn't surprised to hear Big Mac's amazing singing voice she had actually heard him sing once before in his a cappella group

(Chorus)

And life is a road  
And I wanna to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

By now everyone in the restaurant had their cell phones out recording Big Mac and princess Luna singing and there was a good chance this video would hit the web and princess Celestia would most likely see it, some in the restaurant hoped this would cause the princess of the sun to punish the up stark farmer who had forgotten his place.

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

(Both)

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
That made love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart

Big Mac took Luna's small girlish hand into his own and spinned her in a circle and the pulled her close his board strong chest.

(Chorus)

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on

(Luna)

Starting out on a journey

(Both)

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

By the time the song had come to a end Macintosh and Luna's faces were so close together they could feel each other's breaths and their hearts were racing in their chests and all they wanted to do was kiss but they held back their desires "Luna you were fantastic" Big Mac told his date who smiled and blushed at the complement which meant more to her then anyone else's complement "speak for yourself you were amazing" the princess of the moon replied playfully elbowing the big man in his side "thanks Luna" the sap green eyed farmer said helping Luna back into her seat and went back to his own chair.

"The rumors that you were a great singer were all true" Luna smiled taking a long drink from her cup of wine she had ordered with her food "there are a lot of rumors going around Ponyville about me, but this one is the only one that's actually true" the big man grinned lightly chuckling at the complement "I've heard some of those rumors" the moderate sapphire blue with grayish persian blue outline haired princess remarked her smile only widening.

Macintosh blushed he knew what rumors his date was talking about, most people in Ponyville believed that he had slept with several different women in town "exactly how many women have you been with?, cause the rumors of your sexual conquest stands at an impressive 53 women" Luna grinned her right eye brow lifting up a centimeter "hahahahaha I an't crazy enough to sleep with that many women Luna if I had you'd think there would be quite a few women would show up at my farm claiming I'm their child's father" Big Mac laughed finding it hilarious that people really thought he had slept with over 50 different women "so what's the true then?" The princess inquired her wine glass bearly touching her lips.

Big Mac looked around the restaurant to make sure no one was listening to intently to his and Luna's conversation before leaning forward to whisper into his date's ear "two I've only ever slept with two women to tell you the truth I have no idea where this rumor of me being this super stud came from and I'm planning to put a end to it before it gets out of hand" the mountain of a man whispered at first before speaking in a normal tone "who happens to be these two women?" the alicorn asked leaning forward and put her elbows on the table and stared into Big Mac's sap green eyes "oh no I meant of been born on a farm but I an't dumb enough to tell you who else I've been with" Macintosh laughed figuring the princess would hunt down her competition and eliminate them "come now Big Mac I don't mean them harm I just want to know why you and they ended you're relationship that's all" the alicorn princess replied in a soft and threatless tone.

As much as Big Mac wanted to believe his date he couldn't help but feel this pricking feeling on the back of his neck like Luna wasn't telling him everything then again he was probably just being paranoid "the first girl was Applebloom's teacher Cheerilee, we were only teenagers young, dumb and lacked any common sense man when my pa found out he was piss as a hornet and then a couple years ago one night I went to The Party Bowl and I ran into Fluttershy and she was really depressed so I had a few drinks with her and we got really drunk and we ended up having sex. I felt bad for doing that to Fluttershy so I try to stay away from her as best as I can so not to bring up any hard feelings between her and me" Mac finally told his date who looked very surprised to hear who her date had slept with.

"You can't blame yourself for what happen between you and Fluttershy if you don't the rift between you two will only get bigger and worst specially if Applejack finds out" Luna said emptying her wine glass which was quickly refilled by their waiter "if AJ finds out I popped one of her best friend's cherry she'll castrate me with a rusty knife" Big Mac said every muscle in his body shuddered at the very thought "we wouldn't want that now would we?" the co-ruler of Equestria replied a clever cheery smile on her lips "it's no joke Luna my twin sister has a hell of a temper" Macintosh frowned not wanting to face his sister's wrath "I didn't know you and Applejack were twins, can I ask just how much older you are to you're sister?" the princess asked knowing Big Mac was older but she wasn't sure how much older he was "I'm over two hours older then my sister" the farmer answered picking up a piece of sushi and popped it in his mouth.

Once Big Mac paid the bill he and Luna walked around the local pond which was void of anyone else "it's a beautiful night" the princess of the moon commented looking up at the work she had done earlier that night "sure is" Macintosh agreed but he wasn't looking at the sky he was looking down at Luna, the alicorn princess stopped her date using her wings to hover high enough so she could kiss Big Mac on the lips, Big Mac didn't fight the kiss instead he wrapped his strong muscled arms around the princess's mid section and pulled her close to him "well that was unexpected" the brilliant orange haired man said letting a big smile break on his lips "if you thought that was good, wait till you see what I have in store" the alicorn cooed and with a bright flash she teleported herself and Big Mac away from Ponyville.

It took a moment for Big Mac's sap green eyes to adjust to the lights glowing around him and Luna, when he was able to see where he was he saw he was in a large room with a large tv up against the wall with a very fine leather couch in front of it and several doors that were made of very nice wood all of which led off to some other place "Luna where are we exactly?" the farmer asked letting the princess out of his grip and looked around "this is my personal bed chamber inside the castle in Canterlot" the alicorn answered seeing a look of dread on her date's face "Luna why in the sam hell did you bring me here?, if someone finds out I'm here I'll be in a heap of trouble" the big man frowned looking and listening for any royal guards "don't worry Mr. Macintosh I shall protect you" Luna ensured the big man in a soft soothing voice running her finger up and down his strong chest "aren't I supposed to be the one who protects you?" Big Mac replied with a lopsided smile.

The couple shared a short kiss as they did this Luna undid the latch that held up her dress letting the piece of clothing fall around her ankles and exposing her B-cup breasts to Big Mac who's jaw dropped when he looked down and saw his date's fantastic boobies "damn Luna you really know how to catch a guy off guard" the farmer nervously chuckled unable to take his eyes off the alicorn's amazing tits "are you only saying that cause of my breasts?" the moderate cyan eyed alicorn giggled placing her hands under her rack and gave them a couple squeezes.

Big Mac took off his work boots and denim work shirt which Luna had changed back after they had left the sushi restaurant "oh my all that field work really payed off" the princess said licking her lips as she studied her date's heavily muscled chest and abs "I'm surprise no one else ever tried to get in bed with you" Luna continued tracing each muscle and vein her sexual appetite growing.

All Luna was wearing was her midnight black pair of panties and her high heels while Big Mac was wearing his weather wore denim jeans and scuffed work boots giving him the appearance of being a male model Luna would of seen in magazines or on tv "Luna I've never seen a woman more beautiful then you are right now in the moon light" the tan weathered skinned farmer cooed cupping Luna's chin in one of his massive callus hands and leaned down so he could pull the alicorn into a kiss which she happily excepted "I'm glad you also find me attractive" the moderate sapphire blue with grayish persian blue outline haired princess smiled pulling gently on one of the strings that kept her panties up which caused her underwear to join the dress on the floor, Luna wasn't sure if Big Mac's jaw could drop any farther then it already had as he stared at her naked form his erect very apparent in his denim jeans "my my what do we have here?" the alicorn grinned unbuttoning the farmer's pants and reached into them to cup the big man's harden cock running her hand along the shaft.

Macintosh let Luna give him a handjob the thoughts of the royal guards and getting in trouble completely vanishing from his mind "now I understand why you're mother named you Big Macintosh" Luna said with a devilish smile which she wetted with her tongue as she felt the girth of her date's manhood "I wouldn't know about that" Big Mac replied quickly scooping Luna up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom that he only find cause the door had been opened.

As they got near the bed Luna kicked her high heels off and wrapped her arms around her date's thick neck "hey Luna you sure that bed can hold the both of us?" Big Mac asked stopping at the side of Luna's four post king size bed "yes it should hold unless you're to rough on me" the horny princess answered hugging the Big Mac and pushed her breasts up against the big man's upper chest.

Macintosh carefully put his date onto her bed and then he pulled off his scuffed work boots and stripped off his weathered denim jeans "say hello to my big ass friend" Big Mac cheered ripping off his boxer shorts to show Luna his fully erect cock "big ass friend indeed" Luna happily agreed her whole face turning a bright red as she stared at the biggest dick she had ever seen.

Big Mac laid on the bed next to Luna who sat on his chest giving the farmer a wonderful view of the princess's perfect body "I do enjoy a lady with a bit of bush" Macintosh remarked running two of his callus fingers over the crescent moon shape of pubic hair just over Luna's vagina "oh so that's you're fetish" Luna chuckled taking her now lover's hand into her own and put it up against her clit "darling that's only the tip of the iceberg of what turns me on" Big Mac laughed sitting up so that Luna fell onto her back "oh and what else turns you on" Luna asked pushing her legs together to hide her privates from Macintosh who easily moved them aside and started eating the alicorn out.

Luna let out a soft whimper as Big Mac licked her lower lips while at the same time he pushed his pointer and middle finger into the alicorn's pussy "please…..stop….Macintosh this…is…..so embarrassing" the moderate sapphire blue with grayish persian blue outline hair princess moaned trying to shove the big man away but he was to strong "why are you so embarrassed Luna?" Big Mac smiled looking up at the horny princess with a mean little smile which looked out of place on the kind man, Luna looked away from her new lover her face now a rosy red blush as she tried to come up with a excuse "cause I've haven't been with anyone in the last 1000 years" she finally said feeling foolish for omitting that she hadn't gotten laid in in a millennium.

Big Mac moved up the bed till he was on top of Luna and gave her a long passionate kiss his .45 meter long penis rubbing up against the princess's stomach "don't worry about it Luna I don't care if you haven't been with anyone in 1000 years" Macintosh cooed his tan weathered face only a few centimeters from Luna's.

The couple kissed again for a long time till they to break apart to get some much needed air into their lungs "you're a fantastic kisser" the alicorn giggled taking long breaths of air "I appreciate the complement" Big Mac chuckled having been told the same thing by Fluttershy and Cheerilee "oh and who else has told you you're a good kisser?" Luna requested a rye little smile breaking her lips as she pushed on Big Mac's broad chest to cause the big man to sit up on his knees "nice try miss Luna but I've already told you who I slept with I'm not about to put anyone else in danger" Big Mac replied with a grin knowing the princess wasn't going to go after Fluttershy cause she was part of the element of harmony and was a key part of Equestria's defense against powerful magical creatures and Cheerilee was a teacher who had fallen for him and made a mistake back when they were young.

"I don't hold any grudge against Fluttershy or Cheerilee they only had you for a short time but I want to be with you forever" the co-ruler of Equestria spoke softly also sitting up and kissed the farmer "will that's good to know I'd hate to hear that Fluttershy and Cheerilee disappeared all of a sudden" Macintosh chuckled not bothering to hide the grin he felt "even if I wanted to my sister would send me back to the moon for another 1000 years" Luna laughed really not wanting to go back to that prison of loneliness "I would hate for that to happen to you, but what did you mean by you want to be with me forever?" the big man remarked before asking what the princess meant when she said she wanted to be with him forever.

Luna sat back and stared into Big Mac's sap green eyes a more sober look on her face "I thought we could do as our sisters wanted and become a couple only with much better benefits then regular friends" the alicorn answered letting the sober look fall away and replaced it with a hopeful smile "better benefits uh?, I like the sound of that" Macintosh lightly chuckled cupping both Luna's boobs in his massive callus hands giving them a very gentle squeeze so not to hurt the princess of the moon.

"Mmmmmmmm for such a big man you've got a massager's touch" Luna breathed letting the farmer play with her nipples and squeeze her breasts.

Big Mac appreciated that Luna was enjoying his massage he had had to learn how to do it to himself to help deal with the aches and pains of working his family's farm for the last two decades "farming is a hard life and learning how to deal with the pain is a key part of being a good farmer" Mac explained as he continued his boob massage "damn she's got better tits then Cheerilee" the muscled man thought hefting the weight of the boobs in his hands but he knew Fluttershy still had bigger hooters then Luna but only by a small margin "having fun?" the guardian of the moon asked with a coy smile as she watched her lover play with her breasts "oh you could say that" the mountain of a farmer replied before wrapping his mouth around one of Luna's nipples and started sucking on it earning him a pleasure filled moan from the alicorn.

Wanting to rev things up Big Mac stabbed two of his thick callus fingers into Luna's vagina "ooooh Macintosh" the princess shuttered as she felt her lower lips being spread apart "go deeper" Luna pleaded lowering herself so that Big Mac's fingers went deeper into her wetening pussy but the big man wanted to tease his new lover so he pulled out as Luna lowered herself keeping his fingers in the same depth.

Not wanting Luna to do anything Big Mac ordered the princess to lay down and to keep her legs open to allow him full access to her vagina which the alicorn did without a single complaint or argument.

He wasn't that experience in the fine art of oral sex but he did what he could and it was working on Luna "please…don't….stop" the horny alicorn cried trying her best not to use her mighty Canterlot voice which would alert her guards who would think she was in danger and come charging in only to find Big Mac eating her out "you better keep it down or you're wake everyone in the castle" Macintosh joked looking over Luna's small patch of pubic hair up into his lover's beautiful moderate cyan eyes "if you don't continue to eat me out you're start to see my bad side" the princess frowned giving Big Mac a death glare that would scare the most harden soldier but not him Macintosh wasn't afraid.

"And what would happen if I did get on you're bad side?" the brilliant orange haired farmer asked pushing his fingers back into Luna's vagina at a dead pace to torture her "what was that I couldn't hear you?" the big man said moving his fingers so slowly that Luna was begging him to finger her faster "aaaahhhhhh….you…..dirty bastard" Luna growled tiring of her lover's pussy torture so with a bright flash of her horn she lifted Big Mac off the bed bringing him down and magically tied him to the bed post so that he couldn't move "whoa I know you were frustrated but this seems a bit far don't you think?" Big Mac commented attempting to free himself but he couldn't break Luna's powerful spell.

Luna pushed Big Mac's cock down sitting atop of it allowing their genitals to rub against one another "so you enjoy torturing women uh?" Luna asked moving her hips at the pace at Big Mac had been going "I…...wouldn't say…..that…..I just…...wanted…...you to…work for it" Macintosh granted as he felt Luna's lower lips rub against his crotch "well now you'll have to work to get into my pussy" the alicorn told the man she had pinned to her bed a wicked smile twisting her lips.

"When I get free I'm gonna spank you're sweet ass"Big Mac threatened attempting to free himself one more time but like the last time he couldn't get out of the magical restraints that held him to the bed "and what makes you think you'll ever get free?" Luna said bending over to put her boobs in Big Mac's face and picked up her pace only a little bit.

Macintosh could feel Luna's personal juices running down his shaft and to his balls and he really wanted to get his cock into the alicorn's vagina but he was stuck where he was "come on sugar cube let me go" the farmer requested but the alicorn didn't seem to be listening and continue her torture "no no no I'm having my way with you" Luna said putting some more pressure on Big Mac's penis.

Princess Luna slid off Big Mac's thick cock wrapping her thin girlish fingers around the male member and began jerking him off "you're such a big boy I hope I can fit your cock in my tight little pussy" the princess of the moon cooed bending down to run her tongue along Mac's rock hard shaft, before Big Mac could come up with a good comeback Luna slid as much as the farmer's dick into her mouth "shit Luna" the farmer gasped as he felt the princess's teeth scrape up against his dick as she came up and went down "oy that hurt watch how hard you scrape you're teeth against my pecker" Big Mac told the alicorn in a sharp tone lifting his head to stare down at the princess "what you can't take a little pain?" the moderate sapphire blue with grayish persian blue outline haired alicorn said with coy grin Big Mac's cock partly in her mouth.

Loud slurping noises soon filled the bedroom as Luna sucked down on Mac's cock rubbing the thick member as she blew the big man "mmmmmmm" Macintosh hummed as the alicorn sucking him off started playing with his balls "I know you're having fun but you need to return the favor" Luna cooed pulling off her lover's penis with a loud satisfying pop and stared up at the big man his meat still being rubbed in her hand "the more we share the more we have" the sap green eyed man quoted allowing Luna to crawl up to him giving him a quick kiss before turning around and presented her vagina to Big Mac.

Macintosh pulled Luna's vagina apart to give him a great view of the alicorn's birth canal which looked narrow, tight and dripping wet with her pussy juice "well damn sugar cube you are really tight" the brilliant orange haired man grinned before licking the rim of the alicorn's lower lips causing Luna to let out a low moan in her throat.

The couple sucked and played with each other's genitals trying to see which of them would cum first "to…the left…no…to…..far go back a…right…just there" Luna breathed heavily trying her best to instruct her lover to her g-spot "damn this is as hard as getting the ground plowed during the middle of winter" Big Mac thought attempting to please the princess but be found it more difficult then he thought it would be "don't worry you're get to practice the fine art of oral sex while we're a couple" princess Luna told her lover before devouring his member with her mouth "so I guess our sister's little plan worked out perfectly" Big Mac laughed only guessing the look on Applejack's face if she found out how successful her plan had actually been.  
The couple shared a brief kiss before going back to sucking on each other's most private areas and by the half an hour point Luna was screaming in her Canterlot voice sending powerful vibrations through Big Mac's manhood "aaaahhhhh" the farmer shouted as he emptied his load into his girlfriend's mouth and down her throat "you've got quite the sperm count Mr. Macintosh" the princess of the moon giggled after she had swallow the last of her boyfriend's thick salty cum.

It took Big Mac a long minute to finally come down from the sex high and when he did he sat up so that he was eye to eye with Luna who had a little of his seed on her soft lustful lips "you've got a little" Macintosh told the alicorn pointing to the spot where his cum was "oops thank you" the alicorn said licking up the cum in the sexiest way as possible "holy hell I think I'm hard again" the sap green eyed man thought feeling his penis growing stiff again "you're quite the virile specimen you know that?" Luna said with a coy smile moving forward just enough that she could sandwich Big Mac's penis in between her b-cup breasts and started rubbing the semi hard piece of meat with her tits.

As Luna titie fucked his cock Big Mac went back to eating out the alicorn's soaking wet vagina playing with her clit as well in hopes of causing the princess to have her own orgasm "you're boobs are so fucking soft!" the farmer said almost overwhelmed by how good his girlfriend's boobs felt against his dick.

It didn't take long to get Big Mac's penis hard again and once he knew it was ready for action the farmer asked Luna to lay on her stomach giving the big man a terrific view of the princess's plum round ass "what are you up too?" Luna asked telling her lover not to even think about sticking his dick into her asshole without any kind of lube "don't you worry about what I'm up too you just get ready for what's coming" Macintosh replied putting his hands on both of the alicorn's hips and lifted her ass up so that it was a few centimeters in the air before inserting his manhood into Luna's baby canon.

It took every ounce of Macintosh's restraint to keep himself from blowing his load into Luna's womb "hey sugar cube shouldn't I be wearing a condom?, I'd hate to get you knocked up and get you in trouble with princess Celestia" the brilliant orange haired man said about to pull his pecker out but Luna kept it in with her powerful magic "don't you need an heir to run you're family's farm?, your already in there you meant as well make a deposit and see if the investment pays out" the moderate sapphire blue with grayish persian blue outline haired princess answered moving her hips back and fourth to cause some friction between her vagina and Big Mac's throbbing penis.

"Let's say it does?, what you want me to do with it?" Big Mac inquired giving his hips a light buck driving his cock deep into the alicorn "that depends on you" Luna grin leaning down to give her love a long romantic kiss, Big Macintosh dug deep into Luna's baby canon using quick powerful thrusts to cause the alicorn princess to moan and pant heavily "oh….…sweet…Celestia don't…..stop" the alicorn princess shouted in a long broken sentence as her new boyfriend plowed her snatch.

Over the next hour and a half princess Luna had two powerful orgasms and she wasn't sure how much more she could take "Big….Mac…please…...finish" the alicorn panted feeling her pussy becoming raw "just a little longer" the big man growled increasing his pumping till he finally released his load into the princess.

Big Mac let his cock go limp allowing his seed to ooze out of his girlfriend's vagina "that was the best sex I've ever had" Luna sighed in contend lying her head onto Big Mac heavily muscled chest and stared up at the farmer "eeyup" Macintosh agreed pulling the princess close so that she could sleep in his arms.

The next morning

Big Mac aroused himself from sleep so that he could get up and start his work for the day but then he felt someone lying on his chest and everything that had happen the night before flashed back into his mind "Big Mac you dog" the farmer smirked to himself somewhat proud of the fact he was now in a committed relationship with princess Luna "morning darlin" the big man whispered softly using one of his callus fingers to move a few loose strands of Luna's moderate sapphire blue with grayish persian blue outline hair away from her absolutely gorgeous face.

Macintosh wasn't sure how long he had been staring at Luna but he didn't care she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met and she loved him "good morning handsome" the princess of the moon greeted the muscled farmer in a sleepy voice "morning sexy" Big Mac grinned giving his girlfriend a short kiss.

"Luna are you still sleeping?" princess Celestia called out to her little sister coming to check on her fellow ruler of Equestria who hadn't showed up for a meeting with their royal advisors, Celestia could hear noises coming from Luna's bed chambers so the light fuchsiaish gray colored alicorn headed in that direction hearing Luna talking to someone a man by the sound of it "so that's where you were?" the light cerulea, light turquoise, very light cobalt blue and pale heliotrope haired alicorn princess grinned wondering what lucky man got to sleep with her little sister "shit hide in the bathroom" Luna ordered her secret lover who did as he was ordered "oh Luna are you decent?" Celestia inquired lightly rapping her knuckles against the very fine wood door of her sister's bedroom "no one second….ok sister I am decent" the princess of the moon replied pausing for a few minutes to get dressed.

Celestia found her little sister standing in the middle of her bedroom wearing nothing but her midnight blue bathrobe "hello sister" Luna greeted Celestia giving her a little smile "hello Luna, who was that you were talking too?" the older of the two sisters returned the greeting with a rye smile "I don't know what you're talking about" the princess in the moon lied her moderate cyan eyes quickly darting over to her bathroom door and back to her sister who was still smiling at her "come now Luna you know you can't lie to me" Celestia remarked her own pale, light grayish magenta eyes shifting to the bathroom door which opened with the command of her powerful magic.

Still standing at the bathroom Big Mac was wearing nothing but worn denim jeans exposing the princesses to his well muscled chest, abs and arms "hello your highness" Big Mac greeted his girlfriend's big sister giving her a short wave "hello Big Macintosh, so I see you two have become a couple?" the princess of the sun said with a wicked grinned as Luna and Big Mac blushed "your highness I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell my family about this, although they probably already know I was with Luna last night" the farmer requested before realizing that several people had seen him with the princess the night before and Applejack would hear people talking about it as she came into Ponyville to sell the crops.

"Of course Big Mac it isn't my place to inform you're family what you do with you're free time" Celestia replied before turning her attention to her sister "so what do you two plan to do now that you're a official couple?" the older of the two alicorns asked her little sister who told her she wasn't sure but she didn't care as long a she had Big Macintosh in her life.

The end?

I hope you guys liked the fanfiction let me know if you want me to continue the story.


End file.
